Saw: Reborn SYOC OPEN
by The Moment Before
Summary: The death of John Kramer, and his disciples was only the beginning. Everyone believed the time of Jigsaw was over, but John's legacy will rise from the ashes and be reborn, and it starts right now. SYOC Open


**Saw: Reborn**

The death of John Kramer, and most of his disciples was only the beginning. Everyone believed the time of Jigsaw was over, but John's legacy will rise from the ashes and be reborn, and it starts right now.

* * *

"Hey kid."

I open my eyes, and they sting from the fluorescent lights in the bus. I take long blinks, so they can adjust.

"Hey kid!"

I look towards the voice, and see its Maureen the bus driver who is calling me.

"Yeah, Maureen." I replied

"It's your stop, and I need you to get your ass off the bus." She said.

I lean my head off the window, and sit up. I look around the bus, and notice I am the only one in it.

"Well aren't you peachy tonight, and stop calling me kid, okay." I stand up, and begin to walk down the aisle. "Maureen you know my name so use it, and I am twenty-one, so I definitely not a kid." I stated.

"You seem to argue like a kid." She retorted.

I stop right in front of her. "Good point. Goodbye Maureen." I said.

I get off the bus. "Goodbye kid." She clucked.

I turn around to face her, and she shuts the door. I give her the finger, and she gives me, an air kiss, and drives off. I chuckle, and turn around, and face my apartment building. I tie my hair into a ponytail, and I pull my leather jacket closer to myself, and walk up the stairs.

* * *

The door clicks open, and I step in. I drop my keys in the key bowl beside the door, and shut the door. I flip the switch, but the light doesn't turn on. I flip it again twice, but nothing. I paid the bills, so what the fuck. I look around the room, and I suddenly get a feeling of unease. I put my hand in the umbrella stand, and pull out my wooden baseball bat.

I begin to walk slowly along the way, with my bat poised to hit. "Man, that damn electricity company. They are eating up my money." I exclaimed in order to not give whoever is in my apartment a heads up.

I hear a noise in my bedroom, and I walk towards it. "I am so beat. I'm going to go to bed." I said.

I open the door to my bedroom, and walk in slowly. I immediately notice the window in my room is open. If there is some sicko in my room, where the fuck would he hide. The closet across the window is the only option; he couldn't hide under my bed to small.

I walk in front of the closet door, and hold on to the bat with my right, as I reach out with my left towards the handle, just as I am about to touch the handle. I hear something from outside the window, and it sounds like someone going up the fire escape quickly. I turn away from the closet, and walk towards the window. The little shit was hiding outside the window. He must have seen me with the bat, and bolted.

"Fucking pussy." I commented.

I lower the bat and try to close the window with my left hand, but the window is too rusty. I put down the bat, and shut the window with both hands.

I hear a loud noise behind me, and I turn around, but I get slammed into the window, and then I feel a sharp sting in my neck. I immediately start to feel drowsy, and I look at my assailant. I frown, when I realize they are wearing a pig's mask. I try, and hit him, but my body is too sluggish, and I feel myself start to slide down the wall, and then my world goes dark.

* * *

There are only 12 available submissions, if you wish to send a character, be careful which number you choose. Also you have to select a color that will shape the psychology your character around the color.

The options are: Grey, Brown, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Purple, Orange, Red, Pink and White.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6\. Purple (Female) - Made by Oreh Keats

7\. Black (Female) - Made by myself

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

The whole form must be filled out, or I will not accept the character, and when I have accepted 12 characters. I will start planning the story, and publish within a month.

**Form**

Full Name:

Gender:

Age:

Occupation:

Clothing (detailed):

Appearance (detailed):

Celebrity look alike:

Color:

Personality (detailed):

Background/History (detailed):

Family:

Friends:

Dark Secrets/Reasons to be a victim of Jigsaw (detailed):

Seat number:

Willing to self-mutilate:

Willing to kill:

Fears:

Jigsaw traps suggestions:

Anything else:


End file.
